


First Day

by Your_everyday_weird_fanficwriter



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_everyday_weird_fanficwriter/pseuds/Your_everyday_weird_fanficwriter
Summary: Shayne and Damien sre both nervous boys at their first day at so random!
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Kudos: 35





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something little my mind made at 2 am

Shayne was super nervous. He had just booked a job at so random. His first shooting day was about to begin and he was talkin to the cast of the show. His hands were shaking when he took a sip of his water and he felt the cold water splashing on to his shirt.   
”Ah fuck” he said under his breath as he was walked to the changing room.  
He threw the wet t-shirt off of him and suddenly heard a soft cry.  
He scanned te room full of clothing racks and spotted brown haired boy sitting on the floor hugging his knees.   
”Are you okay?” Shayne asked as ne kneeled to meet boys eyes.   
”N-n-not really” boy answered panting. His eyes looked scared as he tried to breathe normally without succeeding. ”I dont know what’s happening. I can’t breathe and i’m gonna die.”  
Shayne knew the symptoms of a panic attack too well and knew what to do.  
”Hey everything is gonna be okay. Just breathe with me.”   
He took boys hands to his own and took deep breath in and blew it slowly out. He made sure that this boy was breathing with him, and slowly relaxed.  
”Thank you. And sorry, you didn’t need to see that. I don’t even know what was that”  
”I know” Shayne answered. ”That was probably a panic attack. I get them sometimes so this was nothing new to me. And no worries, I’m glad to be helpful.”  
The boy looked tired but also curious. Shayne saw that he was having millions of questions but only one came out of his mouth.  
”So who are you?”   
”Oh, im Shayne, im new here”  
”Plesure to meet you Shayne. Im Damien.”   
Damien shook shanes hand and both stood up from the floor.   
”Fuck, i look like shit and we should be shooting soon” Damien said as he looked himself from the mirror. Shayne silently disagreed. He thougth that Damien was really attractive even with puffy eyelids and a red nose. But when Shayne saw himself from the mirror, his heart dopped. He had forgot to put a shirt on.


End file.
